narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Family Ties: Arui Gobetsu vs Kuuden Shokku
The landscape of the Land of Lightning was, as always, stormy. The dark clouds hovering the grassy plains predicted rain, and a single lonely figure is seen walking through it. He doesn't run, but simply walks through the landscape, a small smirk on his face as he continues his way to Kumogakure, where he would stay this night. The Silent Visitor The lone figure's name was Arui, the head of the Kirigakure ANBU subdivision named the Hunter-nin. He had just dispatched of a missing-nin who had managed to get all the way to the land of lightning, and was now travelling to the hidden village, looking forward to sleeping on an actual bed instead of the floor this night. He started humming a song whose title he had forgotten, but the melody was still stuck in his mind. Now standing at the top of a hill, he could see the buildings of Kumogakure standing out not so far away anymore. Kuuden Shokku, the current Raikage, left his office of business for a quick whiff of air on his balcony, to gaze upon the village his swore to protect and look upon the horizon where true beauty of nature lies. Small droplets of water started to fall from the black clouds, quick flashes of light started to dance through the air without making a sound, and the wind blew not rough but smoothly. "Hmm...perhaps I should enjoy myself...only for a minute of course" Kuuden says a he takes off leaving his Kage robe and hat behind. As Arui entered Kumogakure through it's great gates, he gazed upon the high buildings. This was really the village hidden in the clouds. "Well, they got to make sure their mind doesn't get to clouded.", he whispered to himself, and chuckled. While searching for a hotel to spend the night, his sight fell upon the biggest and tallest structure in the village. Thinking that would probably be the Raikage's office, Arui decided to inform him of the disposal of that missing-nin. After all, that guy massacred a whole town when he was here. After Arui reached the entrance of the Raikage's palace, and Kumogakure shinobi informed the shinobi . "Lord Raikage seems to have left...his bound to be near Kumogakure, as he tends to leave often. As Arui prepared to turn around, continuing his search for a hotel, his eye fell on a small metal plate near the entrance of the Raikage building. There was a name, written in kanji carved into the plate. Arui read the plate slowly. "Kuuden... Shokku?!" Could it be? His father had told him often about his sparring friend, a great man of Kumogakure who had adopted a son named Kuuden Shokku. If this man had became the Raikage. he could only be around 16 years old or such. That must have be an incredibly talented shinobi. Ignoring the desires that the smells of food brought with them, Arui ran out of the village, in search for the departed Raikage. Outside of Kumogakure, Kuuden was practicing his ninjutsu skills, preferably his mastered element, Lightning Release. More lightning bolts flashed through the sky above Kuuden. He started to preform Lightning Release: Self-Electric Rod to attract one lightning current to his body and redirected the lightning back to the sky. This could be seen from a distance, such as Kumogakure. While he was checking the fresh footsteps of several passengers to find the Raikage, Arui suddenly saw lighting flash through the air. He shrugged and leaped up, running to the source of the lightshow. he would've probably found the Raikage using his tracking skills alone, but this way was faster and easier. The Raikage was probably testing out a new move or something. Maybe one that could come in handy later... Kuuden was on his knees exhausted from using such a powerful technique. "Still needs work..." Kuuden says as he gets back on his feet. Seeing the man standing up, Arui though that that had to be the Raikage. He waved at the man and yelled, "Hey, mr. Kuuden?" as he walked closer, his other hand placed deep into his pocket. At first when he Kuuden turned towards Arui, he smiled greeting him back with a hello. He also noticed he placed his hand in his pocket the smile shortened. "Hmm...his chakra is special...he also seems to be a Kirigakure shinobi" Kudden thought while looking at Arui directly. "Is there anything I can help you?" Kuuden asked. Arui stood still, and hesitated a second before answering. "Yeah, you see, I'm the head of the Hunter-nin of Kirigakure, and I traveled all the way up here to kill a dangerous serial killer. I was going to inform you about that, because he also killed some people down here, but when I came at your office, they told me you were gone. But then I saw your nameplate, and I recognized the name 'cause my father used to tell me about a friend who had adopted a son named Kuuden Shokku. Does the name Ōchō Gobetsu mean anything to you?", he said with a wide grin on his face. His other hand was now also placed in his pocket, and with his shoulders hanging and his back slightly bend backwards, he gave of a very calm look despite the fact he was standing before one of the most powerful shinobi in the world. Remembering the name, Kuuden smiled as it reminded him of his stepfather. "Ah..yes...I do remember Gobetsu clan as my father has always talked about your father...they were best friends" Kuuden says as he looks up in the sky remembering all the good times he had with his stepfather. He then looks back at Arui and ask, "You must be...Arui? "Indeed". Arui was still smiling, but now he shyly kicked a rock before asking his next question. "My father always told me they sparred all the time. Would you like to see whom of the next generation is the strongest?" He looked the Raikage straight in the face, cheerful as ever. After thinking for a few moments, Kuuden made his decision. "Yes...I would be happy to spar with you" Kuuden replies while going into a fighting style. The Match Begins! Arui grinned when he heard Kuuden's answer. He observed his fighting stance closely. "He seems to be a straight-forward attacker, but that doesn't mean he doesn't think. There's no doubt he's a lightning user. I'll go with the common strategy before attacking. Observe and Strike." He pulled out two kunai, but didn't aim them at Kuuden. Instead he threw them into two nearby trees which were standing right and left of Kuuden. "Hmm what is he planning?" Kuuden says to himself while looking at the kunai's. Arui formed a single hand seal, and then jumped up. Using the factor that the sun was behind his back and Kuuden would be blinded if he looked at him, he unsheathed his sword and brought it down with enormous force, aiming for where Kuuden was standing. Meanwhile, a barely noticeable sissing sound could be heard, but only by the sharpest ears... Using his Magnetism Art he stop the the sword in place, levitating it in the air causing Arui to fall on the ground. He then attracted the sword into his hand and pointed it at Arui. "Magnetism...its my specialty" Kuuden says with a smile. "Interesting. But not good enough". Arui moved his hand backwards, causing the string wire that was attached to the sword to pull it back with his hand. With the index finger of his other hand, he made another movement, which revealed another string wire that caused a chain reaction revealing a bunch of paper bombs that he attached to the kunai before. The explosion was big enough to reach Kuuden, but the trees themselves also plunged down on Kuuden. Meanwhile, Arui used the smoke created by the explosion to disappear from sight. In a nearby tree that wasn't affected by the explosion, he arranged what he knew. "This probably won't last long, because he's probably a sensor. So, he uses magnetism. That means weapons are no use." He looked at the sword in his hand. "I almost lost Kamishini there. But that trick won't work next time." His katana began glowing a light blue, as Arui made another set of hand seals. "Everything is set up, let him come." As the smoked in the area started to clear Kuuden could be seen lifting a tree with lightning emitting his body. "Nice trick...but you need to do better to from harm me" He then throws the tree at Arui waiting for it to impact. As Arui saw the incoming tree, he did the impossible: jumping up, he landed on the flying tree and ran forward, skilfully evading the branches that were sticking out. When he neared the end of the three, he did a somersault and landed on his feet. He quietly observed the Raikage's jutsu, noting the similarity to one of the former Raikages' jutsu. "I see. This probably increases his strength and speed. Luckily I'm fast enough to evade it." He ran towards Kuuden, not straight but from left to right like a hare running from it's prey. His gaze was fixed upon the Raikage, but from the corner of his eye he watched the forest where he came from closely as if he was expecting something. "His obviously extremely skilled in intelligence, quickly reacting to every situation that is given and predicting his opponents moves...I gotta be careful with this one, his one impressive shinobi thats for sure...but lets see what his has next." Kuuden says while preparing for Arui next move. While running, Arui grabbed a Fuma shuriken out of his bag and threw it at Kuuden, still watching the forest from the corner of his eyes. After that, he pulled again some string wire out, along with several kunai. Lifting his arms, he used his Magnetism Art to redirect all the weapons aimed at Kuuden to Arui. He then started to use several hand seals waiting for the right movement to release them. As the kunai hit Arui, he vanished in a puff of smoke, revealing that it had been a shadow clone. The four kunai flew a little farther before sticking into the ground. Finally, it was revealed were the clone was waiting for. Two other Arui's came out of the woods, both of them holding their sword that was now glowing a bright blue. Knowing of their presence, Kuuden spoke to them without turning around. He slightly turned his head to right asking, "Well Im waiting." He then attracted the Fuma Shuriken into his hand, then using Lightning Release: Discharging Jolt to charge the shuriken with electricity. Kuuden then turned around towards both of the Arui's, anticipating what they had for him next. A pair of eyes hiding in the woods was observing every move of the Raikage. "So I was right, he 'is' a Lighting user. And a master I suppose." The clones charged at Kuuden, blades held on chest-height. The first one jumped up, attacking from an areal standpoint, while the second suddenly disappeared, reappearing right in front of Kuuden, sword held ready to strike, right when the other clone was also but inches away. With his left hand, Kuuden stopped the seconds attack by grabbing and twisting the clones arm, and with his right that was holding the electric enhanced shuriken, he blocked the sword with the left end of the shuriken and lounged the other in the the clones stomach, making it 1st poof away. He then kicked the second also in the gut, pushing him several feet away. The 1st clone was capable of breaking the end of the shuriken Kuuden blocked, as it showed a clean edge though it was enhanced with lightning. He then turns the real Arui that was hiding in the woods. "You can come out now.." Arui came out of the bushes, brushing off some dirt of his shoulders. He looked at Kuuden and started laughing. "Haha, you sure are a tough one, aren't you? Well, from the info I gathered, it seems I can conclude you're a sensor, master of the lighting element and proficient at ninjutsu, taijutsu and even combining them. And there's that Magnetism Art of yours. Well, this sure may become an interesting battle!" He casually pulled out Kamishini, swinging it from left to right as it flared up blue. "Bet you can't attract this with your magnetism." He laughed again, and sprinted at Kuuden, his eyes fixed, his sword pointed at Kuuden's chest and his body now trained to react on Kuuden's moving "pattern", which he had memorized in this short time. Kuuden turned the broken shuriken into a metallic liquid and reformed it into a sword in the same shape and form of Arui's sword only shorter, he then transferred more electricity into the sword. He also sprinted toward Arui, preparing to strike. Arui ran forward, as Kuuden stabbed forward, aiming for Arui's chest. Arui dodged the strike, his body now being parallel to Kuuden's sword, and let Kamishini slide along the swords, generating sparks along the way. As he reached the hilt, he pulled the sword away from Kuuden's sword, and did a low turn, preparing to slash at Kuuden's hip. This all happened in a matter of seconds. Meanwhile, the fourth and last shadow clone Arui had created slipped out of the forest, his hand being surrounded by blue flames. Still using his System Shock, Kuuden is able to side kick Auri away in time, saving himself from an injury. After kicking Arui a few feet away he grabbed the large scroll from behind his back. Though he was focused on the other shadow clone that seemed to create a noticeable amount of chakra. He then used Lightning Release: Discharging Jolt to release a lightning jolt, this time with both of his hand. His left hand was aimed at the real Arui, while his other right hand was aimed at he shadow clone outside the forest. Arui got up from the kick, still dizzy. He had underestimated the speed and power of the lightning release technique that Kuuden was using. That wouldn't happen again. His blurred vision restored just in time to see a lighting bolt speeding towards him. He raised his sword just in time to feel the lighting hit the blade like a thousand sledgehammers. The lightning didn't touch him, but the force of the attack threw him back once more, into a nearby tree. The clone Arui merely dodged the attack, having seen it coming long enough to move sidewards. While Kuuden was concentrated on that large scroll, the clone jumped op en attacked from the sky, aiming the jutsu in his palm for a blind spot on the back where the deadly limbs of the Raikage wouldn't be able to block it in time. Meanwhile, the real Arui had fastly recovered from the attack, quietly insulting himself for his mistakes. He also charged a mass of blue flames around his hand, the power emitting from it enough to generate a fast-blowing wind around him. Without any time to waste, Kuuden executed three hand seals at an remarkable speed and then followed by placing both of his palms on the center of the scroll we caused it to glow. He then summoned a giant metal statue of the Eight-Tailed Giant Ox that allowed him to dodge the Arui attack as he could be seen on the head of the metal Hachibi. "Whew...I saved my ass there...that was close." Kuuden says as was relieved of stress, he then deactivated his System Shock. Arui released the clone and speeded forward, the blue flames around his hand swirling ferociously. His speed increased to the level that Kuuden was unable to see him, and he appeared again behind the metal hachibi. Moments later, the statue was splitted in two, causing the Kuuden standing in top to topple and fall on the ground. The blue flames hadn't disappeared however, and Arui turned around, facing the Raikage. He lifted his hand up in the sky, as the flames took on a more solid form. Suddenly, the flames spread further in the air and become more solid, as Arui stated the name of the technique. "Sage Art: Spear of the Severing Void!" He yelled as he lunged the spear towards Kuuden. Before leaping out of the way, Kuuden had time to use his Magnetism Art to break off the large of the metal Hachibi and repel it into the sky to use later. Before the high concentrated spear of chakra had the chance to hit Kuuden, he successfully leaped upward, avoiding direct contact. Although he was thrown back by the force of the spear after it impacted the halved metal Hachibi. He flew through the air until Kuuden hit his back into a tree but recovered quickly by front flipping onto a nearby limb. "I get it now...the blue chakra he emits from his hand is actually made of Yin and Yang energy, how he creates and manipulates the energy...I don't know. I've only seen sages have the ability to use natural energy but it doesn't appear that his in any kind of Sage Mode at all. He has the ability to use shape manipulation with natural energy...which he showed when he through the spear at me, powerful enough to form a rather big crater...it destroyed most of metal hachibi he cut in half." The metal horn threw in air came falling down mere seconds after the spear exploded, before it pummeled to the ground Kuuden used his Magnetism Art once again to attract the large metal horn and turned it into a liquid. "Father was right...the Gobetsu Clan are skilled opponents." Kuuden says with a smile while using the metallic liquid to cover his body with a thin layer of armor and forming the rest of the metal liquid into a dense large staff combined with electricity from his Lightning Release: Discharging Jolt. He then leaped off the ground, his weight combined with the metal armor caused him to make a small crater when he jumped down. "Ready when you are" The Clash of Blades! Arui had already charged a new spear, but crushed it with his hand when he heard Kuuden's plans. He drew his blade and calmly walked towards the metal-covered Raikage. He smiled and said: "We'll go with this then! No more tricks just the plain old clash of blades!". He pointed his sword at Kuuden, and whispered: "Kamishini: Severing Blade". Small, blue flames began to burn around the blade, the chakra spreading a cold feeling around the area. Arui then charged at Kuuden, trusting on his tremendous blade skill to overpower his opponent. "My blade can cut though a building right now. I think it'll be able to handle that staff and armor without to much trouble." Kuuden burst out laughing at Arui's reply. "Well lets test your knowledge, shall we?" Arui smiled, confident in his own abilities. "Try to keep up with me. I didn't earn the nickname "He who cuts down God" for my knitting skills." He charged at Kuuden, sword ready. However, right before him, he shimmered and suddenly disappeared. Reappearing behind Kuuden's back, he slashed down his chakra-enhanced sword. Failing to react in time, Kuuden is slashed by the irregular colored flames, leaving a large slash on his back. After being hit , Kuuden rolled over facing Arui and his torn armor reforming to a liquid and back into solid. He then charged his staff with a hight amount of electricity. Instead of running towards Arui, he hurled his staff to the ground creating a destructive force pushing Arui back several feet. After the smoke cleared from the blast, Kuuden could be seen in a small crater created. He then started to count out load. "7...8...9" After being pushed back, Arui stood still for a moment. He had felt something strange, and formed his unique Koi hand seal. Suddenly the air became heavy with chakra, as if there was an ocean above the sky. "My technique is ready. Now I have a failsafe for any technique he can throw at me." He was going to charge again at Kuuden, but became worried by the sudden counting. To be on the safe side, he created three shadow clones and performed a complicated maneuver with their swords, making it virtually impossible to discern the real one from the shadow clones. Kuuden continued to count as Arui and his clones began to close in on him. "22..23..24..25!" He jumped out of his crater and began running toward them, though he was slow because the armor, he charged a powerful blast into his staff. Once close enough toward the Arui's he trusted his staff to the ground, sending them all flying. But Kuuden fell to his knee, exhausted from such force. The clones poofed apart in smoke when they hit the ground, but Arui wasn't annoyed. He stood up, still smiling like he had done through the whole spar. "That armor may protect you to some extent, but it makes you sluggish and slow, and your movements heavy. Why don't you take it off? It's not that it grants you any advantage against my blade." He charged chakra into his blade, and lifted it up above his head. Grinning his teeth from the effort, the injuries and the lost chakra, he finally slashed down his blade, and stated the name of his attack. "Kamishini... Severing Wave". The blue wave, as big as a house, sped it's way to Kuuden, tearing apart the ground on it's way. Knowing he couldn't escape the large crescent blast in time with his heavy armor, Kuuden released the armor by reverting it back into a metallic liquid, levitating in the air. He quickly sprints out of the direction of Arui's violent attack, barely avoiding it. As he looks back at the destruction the Severing Wave caused, he sees his metal hachibi halved again. "Tch...I liked that statue" Kuuden said joking while he smiled. Arui chuckled at Kuuden's comment. He then proceeded to release a barrage of severing waves at Kuuden, who were, despite lacking in size like the previous, faster and much greater in numbers. As he continued to fire the waves at Kuuden, he could feel his chakra slipping away. "Damn. If I continue this way, I'll have to use natural energy. And that means no complicated techniques. I'll maybe even have to resort to ''that. Well, we'll see how the battle turns out"'' Using System Shock once more, he sprinted toward the forest but instead of running straight forward, Kuuden sprinted to the right trying to avoid the waves of chakra. As he was almost safe from the crashing waves, he had gotten to close to the forest to continue running to the right. He had no choice but to change his direction by leaping onto the tree's and try avoiding the the waves one by one. He dodged the first three waves successfully, the fourth wave almost cut him in half and the fifth one heading towards him in the air. He quickly uses Lightning Release: Polarity Barrier to protect him for a few moments, though it only pushed him back further into the forest until the barrier finally breaks. Though Kuuden fell back against a tree at high speed which aloud him to dodge the slicing wave. He laid on the ground that was filled with debree from the destructive technique, silent and still. Arui stopped his attacks, panting from the loss of chakra. He stepped calmly at the fallen Kuuden, giving him time to stand up. He then pointed his sword at Kuuden, still a few feet away. "You better stand up. You can't fight when you're lying in the dust and rubble." He came closer. "He ain't dead, ain't he? That would give me another lecture from the Mizukage..." He bend over at the fallen Kuuden, ready to jump up the second he did. "Looking for someone?" Kuuden remarked as he was only a few steps away from Arui. "Metal Substitute...guess the dummy fell for the dummy" He metal substitute then reverts into metallic liquid. "I have to admit your very skilled, you should consider yourself as a Kage someday." Arui stuck his sword in the ground, and leaned on it. "I'd rather not, actually. I like my job, and being the Kage is far to much responsibility for me. besides, as a Kage you can't have as much fun as an ANBU leader." He pulled out his sword, and sheathed it. "Hmm, you have given me a lot of trouble, and I appreciate that. Well, let's say we make this fight a little more serious. I'll give you the honor of viewing one of the rarest kekkei genkai existing. Mine." He stuck his hands once again together in the unique Koi seal, and closed his eyes. "I suggest you run. You'll need the lead if you want to touch me after my activation." The Fight Gets Serious: Onmyōdō! "Heh...shouldn't you be the one running from me?" Kuuden says confused, after a few moments Kuuden heeded Arui's words. Activating his System Shock, he sprints away from his skilled opponent at high speed. Ignoring Kuuden's comment, Arui continued to gather energy while holding his hands in the seal. After a while, he suddenly released, but his eyes remained closed. The air didn't blew anymore, the leaves didn't rustle,... For a second, everything was quiet. Then it all sounds started to return, but they somehow seemed slower and more prudent. Arui took a single step, but was suddenly a few feet further, even leaving an afterimage behind. He smiled again, and went after Kuuden with his newly-gained speed. In his hand, a giant Tatsūna glowed, the aura of it much more potent and dangerous than the previous ones. After Arui activated his technique, Kuuden looks back at Arui and then looks at his surroundings. Everything around him seemed to paused in place. After a few moments it returned to move but irregularly, as if everything was moving in a slow motioned matter. Everything but Arui, who seemed to be taking advantage of this technique. "Interesting...it's like his own little world he created." Kuuden thought to himself while using several hand seals. "I need to know how this technique affects me and him before I try counteract" "Wind Release: Vacuum Drilling Sphere!" Kuuden yells before sending a large spinning sphere of concentrated wind at Arui. Arui didn't evade Kuuden's technique, the technique itself slowed down on it's on before dissipating into thousand sparks of chakra. Meanwhile, Arui moved forth at amazing speed, as if he was using Swift Release, a giant mass of blue Yin/Yang chakra in his hand. He let his hand hang on his side while moving, cutting through rock and trees on it's way. As he came closer to Kuuden, his movements seemed to speed up, while Kuuden's own slowed down slowly. "I have no choice, his too quick." Kuuden says as he uses two hand seals. His dense chakra slowly filling the area, lightning surging around him turning into a lightish purple color and forming into small orbs. Kuuden then shoots the orbs at Arui, but Kuuden didn't plan to come in direct contract at Arui but at his large arua. As Arui once again ran as a hare from left to right, he noticed the orbs flying at high speed to him. One of them came close enough to deprived of kinetic energy, and Arui observed the jutsu interested, noting the high level of it. "This is actual lightning, mixed with his chakra. I have to be careful, even the time dilation field won't hold back this entirely when this thing explodes." Still holding the Severing Void in his hand, he decided to take the chance and cut one of the orbs with his technique. Once Arui came in contact with the Kuudens orb, they created a large explosion powerful enough to even push Kuuden down to the ground. "Is he still there?" Kuuden asked as the smoked slowly hovered in the air. As soon as he touched the orb, Arui could observe the chemical reactions, and the following explosion happening in slow-motion. Using his enhanced speed, he ran away from the explosion, but was still hit in the back. He lay down for a while, and then stood up,grieving for his wounds and with a heavy breath. "Well, that was reckless." He took a deep breath and finally opened his eyes, revealing the strange rainbow pattern. "I only have a little time left. Time to end this battle." He lifted his hand in the air, as giant blue flames started to develop around them. "No...his still there" Kuuden says after seeing the after images Arui makes when he moves at such an almost impossible speed. "Dammit...this is my last chance. It seems his powerful enough to push a Kage to a last resort technique...this spar has turn into a most interesting battle..." Kuuden remarks while using his System Shock to increase his speed once more in combination with Lightning Release: Transcending Lightning Spheres technique. The lightning emitting from his body became almost uncontrollable and dyed lightish purple. Holding out his hand, he attracted all the five orbs to form into one bigger orb, levitating in his hand. A smirk came across his face as he was anxious for Arui to appear. "This is it. I would be lucky if I would be able to move after this attack." The blue flames had taken up a more solid form and became darker, forming a strange shape as the enormous jutsu spread above Arui's head. "Severing Void: God's Judgment!" He stated, and jumped back on a tree, using it as a support to jump at Kuuden, holding the enormous technique in front of him. Sweat dripped of Arui's face, his bones crunched, but his face was shaped into an awkward grin, as if he still was trying to smile. "Shit...that enormous chakra is concentrated enough to give me a headache. This seems to be his limit as he has pushed me to mine." He then throws his own lightning condensed chakra orb at Arui's Severing Void. The clash of the two techniques caused an enormous, white explosion which engulfed both of the fighters. Both were thrown back into nearby debris from their battle, laying there unconscious and silent. After a while, Arui slowly opened one of his eyes, which had returned to their normal state again, and sighed a breath of pain. He didn't stand up, but merely wondered if his opponent was still alive. It wouldn't be good for the relations between kirigakure and Kumogakure if he had killed the Raikage... Kuuden appeared to be several feet also laying on the ground with his back kneeling on a fallen tree. A mixture of blood and sweat dripped from his face. When he saw his friendly combatant he cracked a smile which soon turned into a chuckle. The End of the Spar Upon hearing the slight sound of Kuuden's chuckle, Arui slowly stood up with much effort, blood dripping from numerous wounds and his chakra practically exhausted. He dragged himself to the Raikage, heavily panting and with his clothes soaked from the sweat and blood. He also chuckled, and stretched out his hand to the Raikage once he got there. "Well, it seems that this little spar resulted in something far more great, didn't it?"